1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool for driving in fastening elements and including a guide, a pressure probe displaceable between its extended position in, which the setting tool cannot be actuated, and its operational position in which the setting tool can be actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held setting tools of the type described above can be operated with solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels or with compressed air. In the combustion-operated setting tools, the setting piston is driven by high-pressure combustion gases of a propellant. The setting piston drives fastening elements in constructional components.
For safety reason, usually, setting tools, which work with high-pressure gases, are equipped with means for sensing a press-on condition of a setting tool. The sensing means includes at least one pressure probe that projects beyond the front part of the setting tool and in which the tool outlet opening is formed. In order to be able to actuate the setting tool, the pressure probe should be displaced in its operational position by pressing the setting tool against a constructional component.
German patent DE 40 32 200 C2 discloses a pressure probe in form of a pressure pin. The pressure probe is arranged off-center (i.e., sidewise of the setting axis) on the base plate of the tool. The setting process only then can be effected when the pressure probe detects that the front part with the outlet opening correctly engages the constructional component. However, the drawback of the known setting tool consists in that an inadvertent displacement of the pressure probe can take place when the setting tool is placed, for disassembly purposes, with its back on a constructional component with the outlet opening facing upward. The inadvertent displacement of the pressure probe takes place when the pressure probe supporting spring element weared off or became broked. This can lead to the danger of an inadvertent actuation of the setting tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool of the type discussed above in which the drawback of the prior art tool is eliminated and which is capable to meet high safety requirements.